Typically water meters in residential districts are enclosed in concrete boxes which have a top made of concrete and are adapted to fit into the top of a water meter box, closing the top. Water meter covers are typically two feet long by about one foot wide by two inches thick, and they have a hole therein through which a hook may be inserted to engage the lid so that it may be dragged off of the top of the meter box and allow the water meter to be read.
Usually the lid is either removed by the reader placing a bar or screw driver between the lid and the box to pry up the lid or by a hook which is inserted into the hole and used to drag the meter lid off of the meter box.